Brokenhearted
by allhailmrpoe
Summary: A little smutty two-shot with some reference to song Brokenhearted by Lawson. Just a heads up, it's my first time writing smut. Reviews are always appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

I have the apartment to myself for once, well for a couple of hours at least, and I have a major craving for grilled cheese and beer. Walking into the kitchen I turn on the radio, I can't help but smile at the song playing they're gonna play next, Brokenhearted by Lawson I quickly grab the cheese and butter from the fridge, reaching for the bread with my other hand. I then quickly start to put the whole thing together, hearing the opening chords of the song. I can't help but sing along, even though I cannot sing, at all.

"You're not the girl I used to know, how the hell did you get so cold, I bet you kick yourself to know, where I've been since you let me go, yeeeaaaah…"

I hum the next part of the song as I flip over my grilled cheese and open my beer ready to take a swig. I move to the music, and I know I would look insane to anyone who could see me, but I'm home alone so I can just relax.

"Hey girl look at what you started, playing with love got you brokenhearted, I thought you were all I wanted, all good since the day we parted, now the table's turned, lessons learned, you got burnt, yeeeah, hey girl look at what you started, playing with love got you broke, brokenhearted…"

I plate up my grilled cheese, and take a swig of my beer, I'm just about to sing again when I hear THAT voice

"I'm pleading with you lass, don't start that caterwauling again." He chuckles.

I swallow a scream, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had managed to sneak up on me.

"Hello, Hook, do come in, and do make yourself at home." I say sarcastically.

I walk straight past him, and throw myself down on the sofa with my food and my beer before turning on the tv. Hook throws himself down next to me, the sofa bounces me a little with the sudden movement. I turn to glare at him, and all I receive in return is that annoying smirk.

"Why are you even in my apartment? I distinctly remember locking the door, and all the windows." I ask before taking a bite of my grilled cheese.

"Firstly, I am a pirate love, that lock was easy, next time I'd put that wood bolt across if you want to keep me out. Secondly, I was missing your charming company." He says with a wink and a slight chuckle at his pun.

"I'd kick you at but I really don't see how that would deter you, so I may as well let you stay. BUT that does not mean you can just let yourself into my apartment whenever you want. I imagine David or Snow could and would kill you if you let yourself in while they're home." I say with a smirk. I can't stay annoyed with the pirate since he helped me get Henry back.

"Well I did say that I love a challenge. Anyway love, why are you alone on this fine evening?" He asks, his voice changing from his usual sexuality dripping tone, to a more conversational tone.

"David is working until midnight, so Mary Margaret decided to go keep him company, which I would rather not think about. And Henry is at Regina's for the night, she wanted to spend time with him, and I can't begrudge her that. So I decided I was just gonna chill at home, alone." I say smirking back at the pirate next to me.

"So, it's just you and me then. Aren't you glad I broke into your home? Oh and love look at the time, we still have an hour until your charming parents get home. I usually take longer than that, but I can make an exception. Just this once." He says, never moving his eyes from my face. His voice just oozes sex, and I can't stop myself from watching his lips as he talks.

He inches closer to me, and I can't stop myself from launching myself forward to close the distance. I force my lips onto his with surprising force. I feel him flinch out of shock, but he starts to respond to the kiss when I lick his bottom lip demanding entrance, he opens his mouth and leans into the kiss with immense passion. Our tongues start battling with dominance, I try to retain control and the upper hand, but damn the pirate knows how to kiss. When he takes control I nibble his bottom lip, earning a groans from him, the noise is so perfect I bite down harder, this time he emits a deep growl that is so fucking primal, I feel myself losing control even more. We break apart desperately needing to breath, and maybe shed some layers. It's suddenly really hot in here.

"Bloody hell Swan. I wasn't expecting that, not that I have anything against you throwing yourself at me. I'm more than happy to catch you." He says in a husky voice, that only stokes the fire in me.

"It ruins it when you talk, so you're not gonna talk anymore. OK." I say in a breathy voice. I feel a slight tinge of shame at my actions. I'm acting like a horny teenage, but damn, it just feels so good.

I make a move straddle him, opening his vest and shirt as I do so before reclaiming his lips with mine, he quickly returns the favour, using his hook to slice through it he removes me tank. I lose myself in the kiss, not caring anymore. The more I moan the deeper he takes the kiss, and when we need to breathe we just move our lips elsewhere. His lips are magnificent, teasing and nipping at the skin on my collar bone, while his hand roughly caresses my breast through the thin lace of my bra. When his calloused thumb runs over my hardened nipple at the exact time his teeth roll over the skin on my neck, I can't hold back a guttural moan, I roll my hips over his, feeling him harden in response. He growls again, and breathes out

"Unless you want to take me here and now, you shouldn't do that again love."

I just roll my hips over his again in response. His lips quickly move back to mine, pulling at them as his tongue probes my mouth with skill. I melt into him rubbing my left hand over his chest, while my right remains tangled in the hair at the back of his neck, holding him to me. His hand moves from my chest down to undo the button on my jeans, I move my hand from his chest to start unworking the laces on his leather pants. Our hands slip into each other's pants at the same time, his calloused fingers instantly working their way into my slick folds. He growls into my mouth after finding out how wet I am. I'm surprised by how thick he is, and it only ignites the feeling low in my stomach more. I'm about to free him from the confines of his too tight pants, when I hear an awkward squeak and deep, angry growl.

We break apart and look at the door to find Mary Margaret and David standing there. I start to blush and move to cover myself up, when I feel Hook wrapping his vest around me. I climb off of his knee, with more than a twinge of regret. Mary Margaret has a look of shock and amusement on her face while David looks furious, clenching and unclenching his fists. I turn to look at Hook who looks like he is preparing himself to be hit. I can't hold back my laugh, Mary Margaret joins in, while David and Hook look at us like we're crazy. I stand up, dragging Hook with me and start to walk towards the door, Mary Margaret drags David out of the way. I'm now wearing Hook's vest, when David and Mary Margaret are out of sight I push Hook against the wall next to the open door, and lean up to whisper in his ear

"Don't you dare think this is over, pirate. It is far from over." With that I push him out the door, catching his eye before I shut it; I see he has an awed grin on his face. I shut the door quickly, I like having the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick and awkward conversation with Mary Margaret and David, I excuse myself, saying that I need to go and get some air, knowing that I would be going and getting some sea air. I quickly get in the bug and drive to the docks. I get out slamming the door out of the need to get back to my previous activities. I quickly walk up the gang plank, kicking it down once I'd boarded the Jolly.

"Oi! You don't have to abuse my ship love!" he says smugly behind me.

"There's no damage done and this way, we can't be disturbed." I say, walking over to him.

"Aye, now there is a plan I can understand." he says huskily, with lust overtaking his eyes.

"No more talking." I say urgently before claiming his lips.

This time he easily takes control of the kiss, his tongue probing further and further while he nibbles my lower lip. I moan into the kiss, which only serves to spurn him on more. His hand is roaming over my back, holding me to him. When we break apart to breathe, I push him towards his cabin, once we get there I start to rip my clothes off, not caring where they end up. He growls at the sight of my shirtless, wearing only a bra, and quickly loops his hook through my belt hole, dragging me to him. My breath deepens at the movement. His lips meet mine again, he's hungrily probing at my mouth, when I nibble his lip, and move my hands down to undo his pants. Once I've freed him I start pumping his length, he growls, and it is so fucking sexy I almost come undone at the noise alone. He unbuttons my jeans and slips his hand in, rubbing furious circles over my underwear. I remove my hand to finish shucking off my jeans; I then rip open his shirt.

I take a step back to admire the view, and start to move to his bed. I sit on the edge, looking at him and biting my lip as he removes his pants. He stalks towards me in all his glory, and all I can do is ogle him. The fire between my legs grows as he approaches me like a predator.

I stand up to meet him before locking our lips together with all the passion of an erupting volcano. He growls into my mouth as I buck my hips forwards and try to get him closer. He lowers his hook down to rip through my panties. His calloused thumb frantically rubs my clit, as one of my hands moves up and down his chest and the other lazily rubs his growing length. I push him back on the bed before moving forward, unhooking my bra as I do so. I climb over his lap and straddle him before returning my mouth to his neck, nibbling the skin as I go.

"Gods Swan, you are bloody amazing." he says breathily.

"Not so bad yourself, Hook." I taunt.

At this he growls, and takes back control. He quickly moves, flipping me onto the bed and positioning himself above me.

"I told you I prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." Hook says with a leering tone.

At this I reach down and squeeze his length, eliciting a deep primal growl from deep inside him. He lowers his head and lips, moving down my jaw, to my neck before finally taking one hardened nipple into his mouth. I can't hold back my moans as he nibbles lightly, his stubble rubbing against my skin only adding to the affect.

"Well get a move on then, Captain." I say as sexily as I can between my breaths.

He chuckles, his hot breath hardening my nipple further before placing sloppy kisses down my stomach before stopping at the V between my legs. He slowly works his tongue down and between my folds. And god does it feel so good. He works lazily, lapping at me like I'm a melting ice cream cone. He gently nibbles me clit, I'm about to come undone when he lifts his head and meets my dazed gaze. He chuckles, his hot breath ghosting along my stomach. He moves upwards. His mouth is back on mine, I can taste myself on his tongue, and it turns me on even more. I need him. I need him now. I lift my hips up, and he gets the hint. He sheaths himself inside me without hesitation and it feels even better than I imagined.

"GODS Emma, you're perfect so perfect." He mutters in my ear as he thrusts into me.

I want to answer him but can't, any thoughts have been cleared from my head by his movements. He is furiously thrusting himself into me, and I meet his thrusts perfectly each time. This is primal fucking, and it is glorious. He suckles on my neck, I know it's going to leave a hickey but I find myself unable to care, so overwhelmed by all the sensations. I come to my senses, and quickly decide to take control. I flip him over onto his back when he has pulled himself nearly all the way out, and climb back on top, as I lower myself down onto him I hear him moan.

He thrusts up into me each time I lower myself down, going deeper than I had thought possible and it feels so fucking good. I can feel my muscles tightening around him each time. I lean forward, so that each thrust will hit just the right spot each time, and so I can continue to kiss him. Our lips meet with a brand new fervour; we can't keep our mouths together for as long as before because we're both panting so much. His hand moves to my clit to help me along. I moan even deeper, as I can feel myself getting closer and closer, from his deeper but lazier thrusts I can tell he is the same. We continue to move together, both desperately seeking out release.

I scream out "Killian, god Killian, don't stop, yes, gods yes." Before collapsing, covered in sweat onto his chest. He follows not long after, coming inside me with a groan.

I roll off him and lay on my back next to him trying to catch my breath. When I look over at him he is mirroring me. He has an awed expression on his face, but he looks happier than I've possibly seen him before.

"Gods lass, that was, that was something else." He says with a low chuckle.

I turn to face him with a smile on my face, before chuckling myself when I meet his eyes. They're alight with a mischievous and relaxed glow, and I know then that I was looking at Killian Jones instead of the bitter, revenge fuelled Captain Hook. He turns onto his side and smirks at me while laying his palm flat against my stomach.

"What?" I ask, unable to put any irritation into my voice I feel so sated.

"Well love, you've just called me Killian, and you've just made my night. You are amazing. Absolutely bloody amazing." He says lightly, continuing to smile.

"Well it is your name, or it was last time I checked." I chuckle. "And my, my, pirate you really know how to feed my ego, you were pretty amazing yourself" I say allowing myself to bask in the afterglow.

Once I'd caught my breath I sat up and began eyeing the room to find my clothes. I'm about to climb out of the bed and grab my jeans when I feel Killian grab my wrist, and turn my head to his. We quickly fall into what is becoming a regular rhythm, both of us fighting for dominance, I lean into his chest and the kiss, resting one hand on his thigh and the other on his pillow to steady myself. I'm so entranced by his skill, I don't realise that his hand his moving mine closer to his headboard until he has already closed the handcuff round my wrist, fastening me to his bed. I move out of the kiss and look at him in shock. He smirks back at me.

"You're not going anywhere love. It's your turn to be tied up. At least this time it's in the enjoyable sense." He chuckles, his eyes darkening in lust.

"Alright then Captain. Take me." I say in a sultry voice.

He just claims my lips in response, and I find myself unable to care about anything other than what I'm feeling right now.


End file.
